Greg Hecks
Biography Early Life Greg was born to two Muggles, rendering him a Muggle as well. Greg took his schooling seriously, and he loved to build things. Once he even built a robot, but it malfunctioned after 15 minutes of cleanup. At age nine, he built a computer from a kit. At age 14, his love for technology prompted him to find a part-time job at a computer store. While continuing school, he worked at the shop for three years before going off to college. There he met Rotta Hecks, and they were both attracted to each other. Finally, they were married in July 2018, when Greg was exactly 25 years old. Birth Of Peter Hecks In October 2018, Rotta went on a mission, and returned home 29 hours later. Rotta informed Greg of her pregnancy, which he was overjoyed to hear. Greg did his best to help Rotta through this phase. Finally, the time came and Greg escorted Rotta to the hospital, where their baby was born soon after. Greg stood by as Rotta named him Peter. They went home that very night. However, Peter began to show hints of superpowers, and Greg was truly frightened. A week after, they neglected Peter and left him to rot in space a week after. Eventually Greg would come to regret this decision. The War Still working successfully at his job, Greg did not have a very big role in the war. For a time, he thought his wife Rotta had little involvement in the war as well. After her pregnancy period and maternity leave were both over, Rotta secretly underwent missions for the NoHeads. Greg would find this out later when he taunted Rotta and, amid her irritation, she was able to shoot lightning. Left with no choice, she revealed her true origins. Greg was heartbroken afterward, and went into a deep depression. Death Greg attended a fencing tournament led by Sebiscuits. When Sebiscuits revealed he had defected to the NoHead cause, Greg taunted him openly. After replying with a snappy comeback, Sebiscuits cast high-energy lightning and knocked out Greg. Rotta thought he had died, and accused Sebiscuits later. Later, he awoke inside the same chamber; simultaneously Baby Intelligence was dueling Sebiscuits outside. Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived soon after and interrogated Greg. Greg taunted NoHead, saying he did not fear him and welcomed death. NoHead probed his mind and sensed Greg was not a NoHead at all. Igniting his sword, NoHead killed Greg on the spot. Physical Description Greg was brooding, muscular, and usually wore a solemn frown that rarely curved into a smile. He always wore a brown hood and cape, as he was uncomfortable with his appearance under it. He also wore a tight black jumpsuit with a brown belt. He had brown, thinning hair and black-pupiled eyes. Personality and Traits A whiz at technology, Greg was loving and talented, traits leading to his pursuit of a mechanic. Although he had no powers of his own, Greg was good with gadgetry, even having built a computer from a kit at the age of nine. He was also very solemn, even to the extent of a slightly low voice. He was somewhat gullible, as he played along perfectly with the neglection of Peter Hecks and Rotta’s double identity between the NoHeads. He was shockingly skilled with technology. Appearances Zero to Hero The S.M.S.B. Pride of the Super Babies (mentioned only) Category:Muggles Category:Deceased Category:Prequel Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hecks family Category:Characters